


Love Through Time

by buckybarnesofthe21stcentury (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, F/F, I'm not saying, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but bucky lives in the 40's, but you can't receive specifics about your soulmate, hint hint, hint hint hint, just saying, no dates, no names, no places, on your arm, reader lives now, someone shows up, super sad, then something happens, they doubt their soulmates existence, you can write to your soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckybarnesofthe21stcentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Reader live in a world where you can write to your soulmate on your arm. Only you can see it, and any specifics are blocked out (no names, places, dates) so you typically meet your soulmate before you find out that they are your soulmate. Unfortunately, Bucky and Reader live in different times, and they don't have the black band that signifies that their soulmate is dead. So they both wonder if they even have a soulmate. It's sad times. One day, a mysterious person enters the readers life, and about a month later she starts hearing from her soulmate. Letters that show Bucky and Reader's life and them growing up are shown, so it takes a while to get to the romantic stuff, but there's hopefully enough angst to keep you fueled 'till then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through Time

March 10, 1917 birthday  
October 9, 1923  
Deer Soulmate,  
Helo today I can rite now becus I am 6. I have learned how in scool in my 1st grade class and I wanted to say helo. I hop you rite back but if you cant that is ok. I hop you learn how to rite son becus I want to rite to you a lot. Even if you dont rite back I will keep riting to you ok? Sorre if some words are speled rong I am not very good yet but I wil practice to get beter for you. Thank you   
-Yur Soulmate  
Novermber 13, 1926  
Dear Soulmate,  
I have been trying to write to you every night and tell you all about my day. Even though you don’t write back yet, I still like to write because I like to think that even if you can’t read yet you still see the lines or the letters or something and know that I am real. Sometimes I wonder if you are real or if you even exist. But I know you aren’t dead because I don’t have the black armband that shows up on your wrist when your soulmate is dead. I hope I get to meet you before you die. But I don’t really like to think about that. Today I had to stop some guys in the courtyard from beating up S. They are always picking on him because he’s small and an easy target and stuff. I always have to help him out but I don’t mind because we’re best friends and that’s what best friends do for each other. When I meet you, I will beat up anyone that tries to hurt you. I will always take care of you. I hope you know that.  
-Your Soulmate  
March 10, 1930  
Dear Soulmate,  
Today is my birthday again! I am 13 years old. I’m also wondering why you never write to me. Is it because you’re really young? My dad says the biggest soulmate age difference ever recorded was 15 years. But big gaps are supposedly really rare. It’s ok if you’re young. I’ll still love you. Now for what's going on in my life, I didn’t get much in the way of presents because money is tight what with the depression and all, but I don’t mind. I’m working after school, trying to bring in some extra money. As you most likely know know, the winter was hard but we’re managing. I feel really bad for all those poor folks without a home. You know, if you lost your house, just write, and you and your family can come live with me. I’m sure my parents won’t mind. I know I won’t. I just want to hear from you. Steve and his soulmate are always writing. It’s a real good thing for him to be able to write, he’s not the one the girls are always after. That’s yours truly. But don’t worry. You’re the only one for me. Besides, I’m glad it’s me that doesn’t get letters rather than him. He would feel awful. Not that I’m complaining. But I really would love for you to write sometime.   
-Your Soulmate


End file.
